


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: NCT OTP Prompts [18]
Category: NCT (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Basketball, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Dance, Barista Lee Taeyong, Basketball Player Kim Namjoon | RM, Boys in Skirts, Crossdressing, Dancer Lee Taeyong, Denial of Feelings, Feelings Realization, Feminine Taeyong, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Inspired by a Demi Lovato Song, Kim Namjoon | RM-centric, Lee Taeyong is Bad at Feelings, Lee Taeyong-centric, M/M, Map of the Soul: 7 Era (BTS), Mutual Pining, Opposites Attract, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Strangers to Lovers, Taeyong is a Panicked Gay, Work In Progress, feelings are hard, resonance era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28709841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Kim Namjoon | RM/Lee Taeyong
Series: NCT OTP Prompts [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863940
Kudos: 1





	Untitled

**10:53 AM**

_Oh god he's here again._

Taeyong ducks behind the counter the second that Namjoon walks to the front door,causing Taeil to look at him in baffled confusion."What's with you?"He asked and Taeyong felt his face reddening in embarrassment.


End file.
